


[Podfic] Try the Salsa by sabinelagrande

by fire_juggler



Series: Midwinter Snowflakes [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blame Sitwell, Food, Light-Hearted, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Steve the Yenta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Try the Salsa by sabinelagrande read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary: </b>Everything else pales in comparison, except maybe the guy who makes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Try the Salsa by sabinelagrande

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Try the Salsa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698905) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Recorded for themusecalliope, who never fails to brighten my day ♥
> 
> Many thanks to sabinelagrande for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/try_the_salsa.mp3)

## Length:

00:11:28 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/try_the_salsa-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 11.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/try_the_salsa-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
